bigtimerushforrushersfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Let Me Love You
''Let Me Love You ''- песня Mario. Кавер исполнен Big Time Rush на саундчеке в Калгари 14 сентября 2012, в рамках Big Time Summer Tour. Видео/Прослушать thumb|left|300 px Слова thumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|250pxBaby I just don't get it Do you enjoy being hurt? I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirt You don't believe his stories You know that they're all lies Bad as you are, you stick around and I just don't know why If I was ya man (baby you) Never worry bout (what I do) I'd be coming home (back to you) Every night, doin' you right You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs) Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings) Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are) You should let me love you Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need Baby good love and protection Make me your selection Show you the way love's supposed to be Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you Listen Your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame Don't even know what you're worth Everywhere you go they stop and stare Cause you're bad and it shows From your head to your toes, Out of control, baby you know If I was ya man (baby you) Never worry bout (what I do) I'd be coming home (back to you) Every night doin' you right You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs) Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings) Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are) You should let me love you Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need Ooh Baby good love and protection Make me your selection Show you the way love's supposed Перевод Малыш, не могу понять Тебя нравится быть обиженной? Ты чувствуешь запах парфюма, видишь следы косметики на его рубашке Ты не веришь в его рассказы Понимаешь, что всё ложь Ты безупречна, но ты всегда рядом с ним, и я не могу понять, почему... Если бы я был твоим мужчиной (детка, ты) Никогда бы не беспокоилась (чем я занимаюсь) Я бы возвращался домой (обратно к тебе) Каждую ночь без причин тревожиться Ты принадлежишь к типу женщин (заслуживающих только хорошее) Горсть алмазов (руку, увешанную кольцами) Малыш, ты – звезда (хочу доказать тебе это) Позволь мне любить тебя Позволь быть тем, кто даст тебе всё, что захочешь и в чём нуждаешься Взаимную любовь и защиту Выбери меня И я покажу тебе, какой должна быть любовь Детка, позволь мне любить тебя, любить тебя Послушай Твоя естественная красота ранит Твоя стоимость 1,99$ и это постыдно Ты не понимаешь, какова твоя реальная цена Где бы ты ни была, люди останавливаются и изумляются, Потому что ты несчастна и это видно С головы до ног, и ты это знаешь Если бы я был твоим мужчиной (детка, ты) Никогда бы не беспокоилась (чем я занимаюсь) Я бы возвращался домой (обратно к тебе) Каждую ночь без причин тревожиться Ты принадлежишь к типу женщин (заслуживающих только хорошее) Горсть алмазов (руку, увешанную кольцами) Детка, ты – звезда (хочу доказать тебе это) Позволь мне любить тебя Позволь быть тем, кто даст тебе всё, что захочешь и в чём нуждаешься О-о, взаимную любовь и защиту Выбери меня И я покажу тебе, какой должна быть любовь Детка, позволь мне… Ты заслуживаешь лучшего (и ты это понимаешь) Мы должны быть вместе (малыш) Что бы ни случилось, ты и я Так мы сможем быть вместе? Позволь мне любить тебя Позволь быть тем, кто даст тебе всё, что захочешь и в чём нуждаешься Взаимную любовь и защиту Выбери меня И я покажу тебе, какой должна быть любовь Детка, позволь мне любить тебя, любить тебя Позволь любить тебя, это всё, что тебе нужно, малышка